wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Koi the Fish
A Water kami played by Colin O'Brien in The Five Moons of Japan. *"Carp" in Japanese You are the level-headed Water kami resident of Gaiden Shrine and foster father of Blue Moon’s River. Being just 5 years old when Amaterasu disappeared, you spent most of your early childhood in the water, the only place you felt safe or comfortable. 195 years ago, when you were barely 10 years old, you found an older-brother-figure in another Water kami named Kappa the Frog who lived in a river to the north. He had a slightly twisted and unconventional way of doing things, but a very clear appreciation for life. Encouraged by his ways, you decided to go out and promote life in any way you could. You joined the newly formed Blue Moon 169 years ago as a survival consultant in the hopes of finding a place for yourself. Unfortunately, this position started to loose gravity after a few years and you found yourself “the unappreciated one.” Just 9 years later, as Blue Moon was becoming supremely feminist and warlike, you decided to leave and join the rogue kamis. There, you decided to take part in a bi-elemental breeding experiment in quite possibly the most dangerous category: Fire and Water. Your mating with a Fire kami named Kyubi, the sister of current Nippon-historian Kitsune the Fox, 125 years ago amazingly resulted in pregnancy…but it was not to last. Barely 2 months later, Kyubi was found writhing on the ground and shrieking in agony, her stomach literally on fire with not smoke but steam gushing out of it until she was completely Faded. On the ground where she had been was, for but a few scant seconds, what looked like a tiny splash of red water that quickly evaporated. No one there spoke it, but you all silently knew that it had been your unborn child. Devastated, you fled to Kappa’s northern river. When you arrived, he looked quite shaken himself but was holding a little watery surprise. During your absence, his mate Yukiko had borne a daughter named River and Faded soon after. Some deep dark part of you wanted this daughter for yourself, to replace the child that could have been with you and Kyubi, so when Kappa told you that he was going to go off and find another female Water kami to act as River’s mother, you were secretly overjoyed. This same part of you was still secretly overjoyed when Kappa never returned from his venture. You decided to raise River as your own daughter, only ever mentioning Kappa as “an old friend from a long time ago.” 95 years ago, she joined Blue Moon and you decided to take up residence with the other kamis of Gaiden Shrine. Though you are, and always have been, very kind and loving to River, you are still in the midst of a great internal conflict over whether or not to tell her who her father really is. There is no one in whom you have confided any of this, though your guilt probably shows through. It wouldn’t surprise you if the others had their suspicions about you.